¿Qué le ocurrió a Sally-Anne Perks?
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Nunca había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, ni presentado los TIMO, ni presentado los ÉXTASIS, ni nada por el estilo. Sally-Anne Perks había desaparecido, sin hacer mucho ruido, entre el primero y el quinto año de Hogwarts y nunca a nadie le había importado lo suficiente como para preguntarse qué había pasado


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible en cuanto a nombres es de Jotacá, exceptuando por Randall Bennet. Ese es mío y me reservo su uso en fanfiction y partidas de rol, sin excepciones. Todas las negritas dentro de la narración son partes de canciones de Anita Tijoux del álbum Vengo.

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox New Generation" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **¿Qué le ocurrió a Sally-Anne Perks?**

 _"_ _So we strugglin', fightin' to eat,  
_ _and we wonderin' when we'll be free,  
_ _so we patiently wait for that fateful day.  
_ _It's not far away"_

 _Wavin' Flag, K'Naan_

* * *

Cargaba la varita y no sabía para qué. Su magia era volátil, sus conocimientos limitados. Nunca había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, ni presentado los TIMO, ni presentado los ÉXTASIS, ni nada por el estilo. Sally-Anne Perks había desaparecido, sin hacer mucho ruido, entre el primero y el quinto año de Hogwarts y nunca a nadie le había importado lo suficiente como para preguntarse qué había pasado. Pero allí estaba ella, en un cuarto sucio de un departamento del Callejón Knockturn que no era el suyo, en una cama que no era la suya, mirando al techo porque el sol todavía no había salido pero ella no podía dormir. ¿Qué hacía allí? Podría estar lejos. Había modos, lo sabía. Podría cruzar como muggle hasta Francia y huir lo más lejos que pudiera de ese país de mierda. « **Vengo en busca de respuestas** », se recordó, en un intento de dejar de pensar en la huida a un país lejano, donde nadie la conociera, donde nadie supiera quien era y donde nadie tratara como mierda a los licántropos. Tenía veintidós años y una vida de mierda.

Al final no pudo más y se puso en pie y fue a la cocina. Desde la cocina podía ver todo la sala y el comedor, con un solo sillón, un caldero tirado en el suelo que parecía que nadie había usado en un bien tiempo. La cocina no era mejor. La vajilla sólo estaba la mitad, la tetera estaba sobre una de las hornillas de la estufa, sin agua y sin té. Sally-Anne suspiró. Agarró la tetera y la llenó de agua. Buscó el té. No encontró. Buscó algo y encontró café. Suspiró de nuevo y le puso el café a la tetera porque peor era nada y sacó la varita para prender el fuego porque no había cerillos en todo el apartamento. Lo intentó una, dos, tres veces, hasta que el fuego prendió.

¿Qué hora sería? Calculaba que las tres o cuatro. Se quedó parada frente a la estufa hasta el oyó al café hervir y fue a buscar una taza. No encontró ―estaban todas sucias― y se tuvo que conformar con un vaso donde sirvió el café. No le puso azúcar y se dirigió a la mesa del comedor cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a la dueña del departamento. Se sentía como una invasora, pero no le quedaba remedio. No conocía a nadie que le diera asilo y había acabado allí por una serie de casualidades.

La mujer, de su misma edad, tenía los brazos llenos de cicatrices, aunque los ocultaba siempre que podía, el cabello castaño casi siempre recogido en un moño medio desaliñado y la mirada triste. Se llamaba Tracey.

―No sabía que estabas despierta ―fue el saludo que recibió Sally-Anne. Eran desconocidas realmente, aunque llevaban un par de días bajo el mismo techo.

―Hice café ―ofreció Sally-Anne.

―No gracias. Son casi las cuatro y tengo que trabajar mañana. ―Tracey rechazó el café y fue a sentarse a la mesa del comedor. Sally-Anne hizo lo propio, de todos modos, ya se dirigía hacia allá cuando la puerta se había abierto―. La tienda estuvo cerrada dos días después de los destrozos.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Sally-Anne.

―No lo sientas, no tenías a donde ir.

No, no tenía a donde ir. Por eso había irrumpido en el primer lugar que había visto abierto en la noche —-donde Tracey se había estado desvelando—, con dos perseguidores ―licántropos― y había destrozado parte del mostrador en una pelea y se había herido la pierna. Sally-Anne estaba huyendo. Así que Tracey no había hecho demasiadas preguntas además de si tenía un lugar donde quedarse y su nombre. Después le había dado asilo.

«Los lobos tienen que ayudarse unos a otros», había dicho. Y le había dado una cama donde dormir y comida que comer.

―Gracias.

―¿Quieres El Profeta de hoy? ―Tracey sonrió y puso el periódico sobre la mesa―. Me lo regalaron y lo traje, por si no tienes nada que hacer mientras estás aquí. ―Lo empujó un poco en la dirección de Sally-Anne―. De todos modos, sólo trae malas noticias. El legado de Carmichael vivo y coleando, mira… ―abrió el periódico en la segunda o tercera página, Sally-Anne no se dio cuenta realmente―, los primeros anuncios. Sobre el Registro de Criaturas, que reportes a todo aquel que sepas que no está inscrito. «Si ves algo di algo», esa clase de estupideces. ―Tracey se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se soltó la coleta para dejar libro su cabello―. No sé qué planean hacer con ese maldito registro… pero es una injusticia y nosotros **lo gritamos en alto, no queda más remedio**. ―Suspiró―. No tenemos ni voz ni voto, somos ciudadanos de segunda clase.

―Yo no estoy en ninguna clase de registro ―confesó Sally-Anne.

Su manada de licántropos siempre se había mantenido al margen de un mundo mágico que siempre los había tratado como a la misma mierda, y desde que habían empezado a oír lo de Camichael ―a finales del año pasado, cuando Carmichael ya estaba muerto― no habían entendido qué estaba pasando. De todos modos había causado caos y Sally-Anne había aprovechado para huir de una manada de la que nunca había aceptado formar parte.

―¿Alguien sabe que eres licántropo? ―preguntó Tracey.

Sally-Anne negó con la cabeza. La suya era una historia complicada que no estaba lista para explicar.

»Entonces no digas nada ―dijo Tracey―, nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Reconocer tu condición **es como una caída libre en un salto hacia el vacío** …, y probablemente te mates en la caída. No digas nada.

Sally-Anne asintió y Tracey se puso en pie. Estiró los brazos y Sally-Anne medio notó que se contuvo para soltar un enorme bostezo.

―¿Vas a dormir?

―Tengo que dormir ―dijo Tracey―. Nos vemos mañana. Es día de inspección en el Callejón, pero puedo llevarte con un amigo, para que no te pregunten nada.

Sally-Anne asintió. Le dolía ser tan poco dueña de su propia vida, pero ya encontraría la manera de recuperar su destino. Mientras, eran las tres de la mañana ―y pronto darían las cuatro― y ella estaba tomando café servido en un vaso en un apartamento que no era suyo, en un comedor que no era suyo, sentada en la silla de una desconocida.

* * *

Los días de inspección significaba que un par de funcionarios del ministerio tocaban en todos los departamentos y en todas las tiendas del Callejón Knocturn ―en ese caso― y se aseguraban de que todo estuviera en orden. Revisaban con especial cuidado las viviendas de las criaturas mágicas, aunque Tracey decía que en general sólo acosaban y amenazaban sin razón. A ella especialmente porque tenía un amigo prófugo, le contó a Sally-Anne. La hizo levantarse temprano y agarrar sus cosas para llevarla «con alguien de confianza» y le iba contando todo mientras caminaban por el Callejón Knocturn.

―Es realmente estúpido, porque si de verdad quisieran verificar que se cumple la ley ―dijo Tracey―, la mitad de estas tiendas estarían cerradas. ―Señaló a su alrededor. Sally-Anne había pasado casi diez años alejada del mundo mágico, su manada nunca había sido muy cercana a ese mundo y se habían aislado aún más cuando había empezado la guerra, así que conocía pocos de los rumores que circulaban sobre el Callejón Diagon―. Pero la gente paga sobornos. Esta manera, la ilegal, es la única manera que tienen de subsistir.

―¿Y la tienda que tienes…? ―preguntó Sally-Anne. Sin embargo, la de Tracey estaba localizada en el Callejón Diagon, donde había menos magia negra circulando.

―No figuro en los papeles ―explicó Tracey―. Millie, mi socia, no la conoces ―explicó rápidamente―, accedió a quitar mi nombre de todos los papeles oficiales cuando empezaron a acosarnos más y a amenazarnos con clausurar. Oficialmente sólo soy empleada.

Tracey no volvió a hablar demasiado hasta que llegaron a la salida del Callejón Diagon. La pared de ladrillos, ya bastante ennegrecida por la mugre, tenía una pintada que dos magos estaban intentando borrar con sus varitas. « **Apoyo a aquellos que sufren, no a aquellos que se vendieron** [1]», en letras color amarillo chillón. Sally-Anne Perks se le quedó mirando tanto que Tracey notó que se detuvo y ella hizo lo mismo para explicarle.

»Es pintura especial. No se borra con cualquier tipo de magia ―le dijo―. Llevan unos días intentando borrarlo.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Sally-Anne. Realmente no tenía idea de nada de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico.

―Desde que los últimos que resistían en el Winzengamot contra las políticas anti criatruas mágicas se rindieron y la facción mayoritaria pidió la renuncia de Shacklebolt ―dijo Tracey―. Se vendieron, todos ellos, demostraron que no les importamos en lo más mínimo. **Será que el poder nunca podrá comprender** … ―Tracey suspiró y Sally-Anne no supo cómo interpretar ese suspiro, que parecía entre cansado y frustrado―. Vamos, sigue caminando. Podremos aparecernos una vez que estemos en el Londres muggle. ―La jaló para que no se detuviera más y no llamara la atención―. Supongo que no tendrás carnet de aparición.

―No.

―Bueno, no importa.

Caminaron sin detenerse hasta El Caldero Chorreante, que estaba especialmente vacío ese día y una vez en el Londres muggle Tracey hizo a Sally-Anne caminar hasta un callejón donde no llamarían la atención. La agarró del brazo.

―Te vas a marear un poco ―avisó―, de todos modos no vamos muy lejos de aquí. Sólo hasta Brixton.

Y se desapareció.

Tenía razón, Sally-Anne se mareo de la sensación, pero fue capaz de aterrizar ―¿aterrizar era una palabra válida cuando se usaba la aparición?― en ambos pies y con el cerebro sólo un poco revuelto. Tracey le sonrió, como si intentara animarla, cuando vio que sólo estaba un poco descompuesta.

»¿Ves? ―dijo―. No era para tanto. Vamos, es aquí ―y señaló el viejo edificio frente al que estaban paradas.

Era un triste edificio con un par de ventanas rotas y unos cuantos grafittis en la pared. Tracey se dirigió a la entrada y, sacando su varita, abrió. Antes de hacerlo volteó a todas partes, como si temiera que alguien la estuviera vigilando. Cuando abrió, le dio el paso primero a Sally-Anne y después entró ella para cerrar a sus espaldas. Sally-Anne pensó que el edificio tenía algo que olía a los cincuentas, como la casa en la que se había criado, con los pisos percudidos y las paredes descuidadas, sin ascensor. Tracey se dirigió hasta las escaleras y subió dos pisos con Sally-Anne ―que no sabía muy bien a donde iban―, la seguía.

En el tercer piso, Tracey caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo y en el apartamento 203, llamó a la puerta.

―¡¿Quién?! ―Una voz de hombre se oyó desde adentro.

―¡Soy yo! ―respondió Tracey.

Sally-Anne oyó como alguien corría el pasador desde adentro y la puerta se abría. Se asomó el rostro de un desconocido que sonrió al ver a Tracey y las dejó pasar. El apartamento estaba en la penumbra, con todas las cortinas corridas y con sólo la tenue luz de una lámpara sobre la mesa del comedor.

―Creí que no llegarías nunca ―dijo el desconocido, dándole un beso en la boca a forma de saludo y un abrazo demasiado breve. Tracey se soltó casi de inmediato, aunque igual tenía una sonrisa pintada―. ¿Todo bien?

―Todo bien ―respondió Tracey―. Ella es Sally-Anne Perks. ―La señaló―. No tiene registro, ni nada así que pensé que… se podría quedar aquí ―explicó―. Sally-Anne, él es Seamus. Seamus Finnigan.

―Encantada ―murmuró Sally-Anne. Su voz apenas si se oyó y ella no levantó la mano para estrechársela a Seamus, así que él no hizo más gesto que un breve asentimiento de cabeza.

―¿Dónde está…? ―preguntó Tracey, no terminó la pregunta porque otra voz la interrumpió.

―Aquí, Tracey. ―Sally-Anne vio la figura de un hombre que salía de una de las puertas, probablemente de una de las recámaras―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien ―respondió Tracey―, ya sabes. ―No parecía que ese «bien» significara «bien», más bien parecía que era uno de esos cuando respondes «bien» sólo para no decir la misma mierda de siempre.

Finalmente, salió a la luz y Sally-Anne lo reconoció. Nunca lo había visto en persona, exceptuando cuando estaba en Hogwarts, una o dos veces, creía. De todos modos, si sólo lo conociera de Hogwarts no habría podido reconocer su cara en ese momento. Pero lo había visto en la mitad de los carteles de «Se Busca» que estaban por todo el Callejón Diagon. El cabello rizado, negro y despeinado, como de caniche, la piel pálida y las mejillas un poco hundida. Ojos medio claros, profundos. Probablemente el vampiro más buscado en toda Inglaterra después de asesinar a una pareja rica, poderosa y, sobre todo, con carrera política, los Carmichael.

―¿Randall Bennet? ―interrumpió Sally-Anne.

―El mismo ―respondió él―. ¿Ella es la loba? ―hizo la pregunta mirando a Tracey, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza como señalando a Sally-Anne.

―Sally-Anne Perks ―la presentó Tracey.

―Oí cuando le dijiste a Seamus ―clarificó Randall―. Tienes que ir a la inspección, ¿cierto? Todavía es temprano para que pasen por el apartamento…

―Tengo que volver, sí. ―Tracey se acercó hasta donde Randall estaba―. Vendré en la noche, ¿está bien? ―Sally-Anne los miro mientras se despedían y sintió cómo había algo entre ellos. No la calmada intimidad que se había visto entre Tracey y Seamus, con sonrisas y abrazos breves, no. Entre Tracey y Randall parecía que había una confianza sin límites, del tipo de confianza que cada persona tenía con su familia. Cuando Tracey volvió hasta la puerta, donde aún estaba Sally-Anne, le sonrió intentando dar confianza―. Puedes quedarte con Randall. Hay un cuarto de sobra en este departamento. Los días que sea necesario.

―Gracias.

―No lo menciones ―respondió Tracey y se volteó hacia Seamus―. ¿Vienes también? Seguro inspectores pasan al bar y Dean está de vacaciones.

Seamus asintió y Tracey lo cogió de la mano.

»Bueno, nos vamos ―dijo―. Volveré en la noche.

Salieron, los dos, y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Sally-Anne se balance un poco, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro, sin saber qué hacer hasta que Randall habló.

―Ven y siéntate. ¿Tienes hambre? ―preguntó.

―Un poco. ―Se acercó hasta el comedor y se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Randall iba a la cocina y sacaba un plato y servía pan con lo que fuera que había en la alacena―. Está frío, pero lo trajo Seamus para desayunar él. Yo no como ―explicó y se sentó frente a Sally-Anne―. Así que Sally-Anne Perks, ¿eh?

―Ajá ―respondió ella, dándole una mordida a la comida.

―Loba, ¿no?

―Ajá.

―Aquí estarás bien.

* * *

Al cabo de una semana, el encierro estaba volviéndola loca. No es que no saliera, pero es que no había a donde ir. No tenía libras para comprar nada en la tienda que estaba tan sólo a una cuadra, ni para comer comida Pakistaní a dos cuadras. Su única túnica negra no encajaba entre los muggles realmente. Randall hablaba poco con ella, solía hacerlo más para sí, y también parecía que lo mataba el encierro. Tenía bolsas de sangre que Tracey robaba de los hospitales en el refrigerador del departamento ―que, según lo que Sally-Anne había oído a Randall decir, había venido con el departamento― y a veces se bebía. Caminaba como león enjaulado. A veces ponía un caldero en la estufa y hacía pociones que después le daba a Tracey. Le preguntó a Sally-Anne sobre la próxima luna llena y le pidió acónito a Tracey para hacer otra dosis de matalobos. Se puso a hacerla. No hablaba demasiado, excepto cuando Tracey estaba allí.

―¿Ya viste el periódico? ―preguntó Randall un día, tirándole El Profeta encima, literalmente―. Todo son malas noticias para las criaturas.

―No ―dijo Sally-Anne y abrió el periódico. Tenía noticias de más reformas aún. Las criaturas no registradas no podían ser admitidas en San Mungo, las que fueran admitidas en San Mungo estarían confinados en un ala especial del hospital. Se exigía a todos los establecimientos como pubs, bares y restaurantes que delimitaran una zona para las criaturas. Sally-Anne frunció el ceño al leer todo―. Lo están haciendo peor.

―Sí ―dijo Randall, remarcando lo obvio―. Al menos tú no tienes registro, estarás bien si decides tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en el caldero chorreante. ―Se sentó al lado de ella en el sillón―. Me da curiosidad que no tengas registro. El Ministerio usualmente sabe cuándo muerden a alguien, generalmente porque los mordidos acaban en San Mungo.

―Es una historia larga.

―Soy todo oídos.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que la voy a contar?

―Que Tracey llega en seis horas, que no tenemos nada que hacer y que ya acabé el Crucigrama del periódico ―respondió Randall.

Sally-Anne no dijo nada. No había querido preguntarle cosas, pero había visto los carteles de Se Busca y lo que decían. También había leído los periódicos y lo mencionaban bastante, especialmente cuando se quedaban sin material. Randall Bennet era, indirectamente, el responsable de que todas las leyes anti criaturas mágicas se hubieran aprobado tan rápido. Había matado a Carmichael y a su esposa, decían los periódicos, pocas semanas después de que el registro de criaturas mágicas se hubiera hecho público y obligatorio para todos. Nadie sabía las razones.

―¿De verdad mataste a los Carmichael? ―preguntó, en vez de seguir con la conversación que estaban teniendo en ese momento.

―No. No a los dos ―dijo él y su voz sonó más seca de lo que había sonado hasta ese momento―. La maté a ella. Gemma Farley. Entonces, ¿contarás tu historia?

―¿Por qué la mataste a ella, entonces? Lo hiciste todo peor para todos. ―Sally-Anne siguió ignorando la pregunta de Randall.

―Sólo lo hice más rápido ―clarificó Randall, no la miró―, hubiera acabando pasando igual.

―De todos modos, ¿por qué hacerlo?

Randall se encogió de hombros.

―Es mi asunto. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a contarme como es que no tienes registro o no?

Sally-Anne se encogió de hombros, imitando su gesto.

―Es mi asunto.

―Como quieras. ―Randall no insistió, pero no se movió. Sally-Anne notaba que estaba desesperad por saber en realidad como es que ella no tenía registro, pero intentaba disimularlo. ¿Le gustaría ser como ella? De todos modos, era un poco tarde para eso, los carteles de «Se busca» con su cara en ellos estaban por todas partes.

―Está bien.

Sally-Anne se cruzó de brazos.

Dos segundos después, se oyó como alguien rompía algo en el pasillo. Randall se levantó, en alerta. Oyeron gritos y después nada.

―¿Qué…? ―empezó Randall y luego volteó a verla―. ¡Saca la varita, demonios! ―espetó.

Sally-Anne lo hizo.

―Quizá este sea un buen momento para que… ―No terminó la frase porque alguien tiró la puerta y se encontró justo enfrente de ellos. Sally-Anne contuvo un grito al ver quien era―. Erik… No. ¡ _Desmaius_! ―gritó, antes de que el hombre que tenía enfrente pudiera acercarse más. Funcionó a duras penas, pues Erik salió disparado para atrás―. Un buen momento para decir que no puedo hacer casi magia ―terminó Sally-Anne y vio a Randall rodar los ojos.

―¡Joder!

Erik, el intruso, se levantó lentamente, cogeando.

―Sally-Anne… Lucian viene detrás de ti… ―dijo, con la voz entrecortada― y ya sabes… que nadie… puede desobedecer al alfa. ―Estaba recuperando fuerzas.

Randall enarcó la ceja.

―¿Antigua manada? ―le preguntó a Sally-Anne, que asintió, con la varita en alto.

Lo que siguió fue más o menos confuso para Sally-Anne, pues Randall se lanzó sobre el lobo, sacó los colmillos y se los clavó en el cuello antes de que pudiera moverse y defenderse, aun débil después del hechizo. Se levantó una vez que Erik dejó de moverse y escupió la sangre que había ingerido en la alfombra.

»Ningún licántropo sobrevive a la mordida de un vampiro, aunque no es buena idea morderlos, suelen ser venenosos. ―Se secó la sangre que le había quedado en los labios―. Ahora, ¿te molestarás en explicar por qué te persigue una manada de licántropos y no puedes hacer magia como se debe? ―Esa vez, no parecía que fuera a aceptar un no por respuesta.

―Es una historia larga ―admitió Sally-Anne.

―Me sobra tiempo. ―Randall abrió los brazos, en un gesto despreocupado, invitándola a empezar.

―Está bien, está bien. **Vengo como un libro abierto**.

Se lo contó todo. Casi todo.

* * *

Cuando tenía trece años y estaba de vacaciones de navidad en casa, la había mordido un hombre loco llamado Lucian que estaba buscando nuevos miembros para su manada. También la había raptado. La historia era más larga y complicada, pero Sally-Anne había acabado con una manada de licántropos poco preocupados por ella y por su educación que asaltaban pueblos muggles en el norte de Inglaterra durante el verano y se movían al sur durante el invierno. Probablemente sus padres la habían creído muerta. Cuando planeaba escapar, empezó la guerra. Su manada se mantuvo al margen y siguió en lo suyo, asaltando pueblos muggles. Después acabó la guerra y vino una paz extraña, llena de miedos y sospechas. Su manada se mantuvo al margen. Después llegó Carmichael y empezó a predicar contra las criaturas mágicas, contra los licántropos y los vampiros. Su manada se mantuvo al margen. Cuando las políticas contra las criaturas mágicas empezaron a endurecerse después de la muerte de Carmichael, ella escapó, aprovechando la confusión y el caos.

―Así que eres una desertora ―dijo Randall y suspiró―. No te culpo, esa manada de licántropos suena a mierda pura.

―Lo era.

Había dejado fuera de la historia a Lucian, y a Erik. Como la habían enseñado a abrazar la bestia dentro de ella y todo lo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir en la manada. No tenía ganas de hablar de ellos ni aunque el cadáver de uno de ellos estuviera en la sala de ese departamento todavía.

―Diría que al menos estabas con gente como tú ―empezó Randall―, pero para eso mejor estar sólo. La única ventaja que tienes es no estar en el registro. ―Hizo una pausa―. Oh, jodido registro… cuando se hizo público **me sentí pisoteado por toda la sociedad**.

―Todos me creían muerta, así que… ―Sally-Anne se encogió de hombros. ¿La recordaría alguien? Sus padres habían muerto en la guerra. No tenía amigos o conocidos, nadie a quien acudir en realidad. Y se estaba escondiendo junto al criminal mágico más buscado de todo el Reino Unido―. Seguiré guardando el secreto.

Randall asintió, no dijo nada.

»¿Y tú? ¿No piensas arreglar el caos en el que metiste al mundo? ―preguntó Sally-Anne―. Después de todas las reformas, ¿no vas a pelear contra eso?

―Yo quiero mi libertad, Sally-Anne ―respondió Randall―. El resto del mundo me importa un carajo, siempre me ha importado un carajo. **Yo busco libertad con nombre y apellido**. Antes de todo esto tenía una buena vida, ¿sabes? Era una vida de mierda pero era una buena vida en comparación con esto. Vivía con Tracey, nos iba bien. Estaba bien. Ahora sólo sobrevivimos.

Sally-Anne se encogió de hombros.

― **Tenemos vida y fuego** , eso está bien.

―¿Vida y fuego? ―preguntó Randall.

―Solía decirlo mi madre en los malos tiempos. Vida y fuego para no congelarnos en el invierno. ―Sally-Anne sonrió.

Randall no respondió a la sonrisa y se puso en pie.

―Bueno, yo voy a dormirme ―dijo él―. Antes dormía de día para poder salir de noche, pero ahora no salgo a ninguna parte así que da igual a qué hora duerma.

No dijo nada más antes de azotar la puerta de su recamara. Sally-Anne miró de nuevo el cadáver en el suelo. Era cierto que los licántropos no sobrevivían la mordida de un vampiro, entonces. Suspiró. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Lucian no tardaría en rastrearla hasta allí. No quería poner en peligro a Randall ni a nadie. Había pasado suficiente tiempo huyendo de Lucian y de la manada. Volvió a suspirar, agarró su abrigo, una bufanda que Tracey había olvidado en el respaldo de una silla y se tapó la cara para evitar ser vista.

Salió sin mirar atrás.

Ya volvería, después, cuando arreglara sus problemas. O quizá no.

* * *

Tuvo que preguntar cinco veces por Charing Cross y cómo llegar. Pero llegó después de un rato. En ese momento, hubiera deseado poder aparecerse, después de todo lo que había caminado. Sin embargo, no se detuvo al entrar al Caldero Chorreante. No dudaba que Lucian estaría cerca de allí. De toda la manada, Lucian era en único que era un mago competente, el único que se molestaba en fundirse con los demás cada cierto tiempo para enterarse de las noticias, para comprar hierbas para pociones curativas, para fundirse en la sociedad mágica normal. A veces se llevaba a uno o dos con él, pero a ella nunca. Sally-Anne siempre se había quedado atrás, Lucian sabía que siempre había añorado escapar y conseguirse otra vida que la que la manada le había dado y nunca le había dado la oportunidad. Hasta que había escapado claro.

Pero Sally-Anne sabía que Lucian, además de ir por noticias y por hierbas siempre iba a una taberna perdida al fondo del Callejón Knocturn, la Taberna de la Bruja Tuerta, donde servían alcohol toda la noche, apostaban y seguramente había otras actividades ilegales. No es que Lucian hubiera guardado silencio acerca de sus actividades. Sólo que no tenía ni la más remota idea donde estaba, sólo conocía cómo llegar hasta el apartamento de Tracey y sospechaba que la Taberna de la Bruja Tuerta estaba más al fondo, donde ni siquiera las redadas del ministerio alcanzaban a llegar.

El callejón entero estaba lleno de pintadas ese día. El régimen pisoteaba la gente, en especial a las criaturas mágicas, por desconocimiento, por miedo o por puro odio. Sally-Anne no había estado en la guerra, la manada siempre se había mantenido alejada del problema. Lucian había dicho que eran sólo un montón de idiotas matándose entre sí porque un mago decía que los hijos de muggles no merecían magia y los muggles eran inferiores y algunos le creyeron. Costaba creer que ese Reino Unido mágico fuera el que había salido de la guerra. Se internó en el Callejón Knockturn. En un edificio abandonado se leía un grafitti: « **Soñamos en grande que caiga el imperio** ». No tenía firma, pero Sally-Anne sospechó que era el resultado de las últimas redadas.

Siguió caminando y pasó del largo el edificio donde estaba el departamento de Tracey. No paró hasta que vio un establecimiento con la imagen de una bruja tuerta en la puerta y ningún otro señalamiento. Se oían voces y ruidos, así que Sallu-Anne sospechó que ese era el lugar que estaba buscando. Alguien había colgado un panfleto cerca de la entrada: «Debemos **romper las caderas lo indiferente** , protege a tus hermanos licántropos, a tus hermanos vampiros».

Sally-Anne hizo caso omiso del papel y abrió la puerta. No era un lugar muy concurrido, apenas si había cinco mesas y una barra con una chica que le servía copas a dos borrachos sentados. La chica empezó a mirar alrededor, pero no tuvo tiempo de notar que efectivamente Lucian estaba allí hasta que escuchó su voz.

—¡No creí que fueras tú quien vinieras a buscarme! —gritó un hombre que se levantó de una de las mesas del fondo.

—Lucian —dijo Sally-Anne. Sacó la varita y apuntó con ella.

—No me hagas reír, niña —Lucian se acercó hasta ella y la agarró por un brazo antes de que ella reaccionara. Lo de la varita era un movimiento estúpido de todas maneras, porque apenas si sabía hacer magia correctamente. Le dio un brusco jalón—. Vienes conmigo, Sally-Anne.

Sally-Anne sí reaccionó teniendo a Lucian más cerca. Él la tenía agarrada del brazo con que había sujetado la varita, pero no del brazo izquierdo. Cerró el puño y le pegó en la quijada, haciéndolo tambalearse un poco. Después de todo, Sally-Anne tenía la fuerza de un lobo.

—No —le dijo, con la voz firme—. Vine a acabar con esto. **Tú no me vas a someter, tú no me vas a golpear** para que regrese a tu lado de nuevo.

Jaló el brazo por el que él la tenía sujeta, para soltarse. Lucian la había enseñado a pelear, Lucian la había enseñado a golpear y a defenderse, como lobo y como humana. La había torturado para que aceptara a la loba de su interior, pero también le había enseñado a defenderse. Ya le daría las gracias después.

No pudo dar otro golpe cuando Lucian alzó la varita y de un solo movimiento la aventó hacia atrás, haciéndola caer fuera del local, sobre las baldosas del piso en la banqueta. Sally-Anne sintió el golpe en el hombro, pero se levantó. En una mano tenía la varita y la otra era un puño cerrado.

—¡¿Quieres pelea, Perks?! —oyó el grito de Lucian—. ¡Yo te creé! ¡Yo, Perks! ¡Sin mi no serías nada! —Lucien salió de la taberna y le apuntó con su varita—. Es tu última oportunidad, Sally-Anne. Tienes que volver, nadie abandona a la manada —le dijo—, tú decides si te tengo que arrastrar de vuelta o lo haces voluntariamente.

—¡ _Depulso_! —gritó Sally-Anne. Funcionó de milagro.

Vio a Lucian salir disparado hacia atrás y no esperó a ver más: corrió. Necesitaba un plan. Había ido a acabar con el asunto porque no quería que volvieran a rastrearla, pero no había ido exactamente con un plan en la mente. No se detuvo ni cuando escuchó a Lucian detrás de ella, furioso, gritando la mitad de los hechizos que conocía, que Sally-Anne esquivó de puro milagro. «Maldita sea, Sally-Anne», se dijo, «necesitabas un plan». Pero no había tenido tiempo de hacer uno, mientras pensaba que hacer la hubieran encontrado.

—¡Sally-Anne! —oyó la voz de Lucian detrás de ella—. ¡Vendrás conmigo quieras o no!

«Claro que no, idiota». Hubiera gritado, pero no quería distraerse, no quería voltear y tropezarse o encontrar un obstáculo. Tenía que alejarse, buscar un lugar donde pudiera defenderse.

»¡ _Desmaius_! —oyó el grito detrás de ella y cambió de dirección esperando que el hechizo no le diera. Y no le dio a ella, le dio a unos botes de basura que se cayeron y rodaron casi enfrente de ella con los que prácticamente se tropezó.

Sin embargo, la puerta de un edificio estaba abierta, probablemente un despistado la había dejado abierta y ella no dudó en entrar y correr hacia las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. No se detuvo a pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, en todo lo que la había llevado hasta ese momento, en el que estaba huyendo de Lucian intentando acabar de una vez con todo. « **Sólo quiero caminar con dignidad y conquistar mi libertad** », se dijo. No paró de subir hasta que estuvo casi en el último piso y fue aquí cuando por se animó a asomarse al barandal. Contuvo la respiración, casi sin hacer ruido. Oía los pasos de Lucian en la escalera.

No iba a dejar de perseguirla nunca, mientras tuviera una manera de hacerla volver.

Siguió subiendo, en silencio, intentando casi no hacer ruido con las suelas de los zapatos, hasta que pisó un escalón que crujió, dándole su ubicación a Lucian.

—Carajo —murmuró y subió más rápido. Hasta que no hubo más a donde subir y acabó en la azotea. No había mucho, apenas el tinaco y ella trató de esconderse detrás de él. Su respiración era agitada. No tenía mucho que hacer.

Intentó respirar hondo y falló.

Escuchó a Lucian subir la escalera. No era silencioso, ni siquiera le había parecido preocupado. Estaba seguro de que en algún momento ella iba a volver con la cola entre las patas a la manada de lobos de la que había salido y entonces no tendrían ese problema nunca más.

Pero Sally-Anne sabía muy bien que nunca iba a volver.

—¿Dónde estás, Perks, dónde estás? —La voz de Lucian se escuhó por toda la azotea. Sally-Anne Perks aferró su varita—. Voy a encontrarte y luego voy a arrastrarte de regreso y nunca más podrías huir…

Sally-Anne tenía la varita aferrada tan fuerte que parecía que estaba a punto de romperla.

»¡Sally-Anne! —El grito de Lucian retumbó en sus oídos—. ¡ _Confrigo_!

El tinaco explotó, dejándola completamente mojada. Unos pedazos la golpearon. Lo peor, por supuesto, es que estaba completamente a la vista de Lucian. Alzó la varita y le apuntó.

—Aléjate de mí.

—Eres pésima haciendo magia. —Lucian se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás haciendo esto?

—¡ _Desmaius_! —gritó Sally-Anne. No funcionó, de su varita apenas salieron chispas—. ¡ _Desmaius_! —Más chispas. Escuchó la risa de Lucian, que ni siquiera había intentado atacarla, aunque tenía la varita arriba. Empezaba a desesperarse. ¿Qué tenía para defenderse? Sabía pelear, pero Lucian también: él le había enseñado. Tenía fuerza, pero Lucian tenía más.

—Podemos hacer esto del modo fácil, Sally-Anne —dijo Lucian—. Puedes volver. Quizá se me olvide que intentaste escapar. Además, ¿cómo planeas arreglártelas aquí? El ministerio trata a todas las criaturas con la punta del pie. La clandestinidad es mejor.

En todos lados su vida era un problema. Pero ella quería tener elección. Quería decidir en qué estercolero se metía y al de la manada no iba a volver nunca. Las cosas que había hecho allí… las cosas que había visto…

—No voy a volver —aseguró.

—Entonces será el modo difícil —dijo Lucian. No necesitó decir nada para de que su varita brotaran cuerdas que ataron las piernas de Sally-Anne antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Por Merlín, apretaban, apretaban demasiado.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —Más chispas. No podía hacer bien ni un solo encantamiento. Era la falta de práctica combinada con su torpeza natural para hacer magia.

Lucien se rio de ellam bajando un poco la varita. La subió de nuevo, para volver a atacar, cuando Sally-Anne oyó al puerta de la azotea abrirse y a una voz que conocía muy bien gritar con toda la fuerza que pudo.

—¡ _DEPULSO_!

Lucien ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse, concentrado como estaba en Sally-Anne. El hechizo lo lanzó hacia atrás, hasta el borde de la azotea y lo hizo golpearse con el borde y trastabillar hacia atrás. Todavía agitó los brazos torpemente antes de caer. Sally-Anne oyó el golpe seco contra el pavimento antes de reaccionar.

Sin embargo, tenía las piernas atadas y al intentar moverse casi cayó de bruces, si no hubiera sido por un brazo que la sostuvo. Era Tracey. Apuntó con la varita hacia las ataduras y estas se rompieron. Sonrió un poco, aunque acababa de lanzar a un hombre lobo desprevenido de una altura de cinco pisos.

—Me enteré porque había un revuelo en La Taberna de la Bruja Tuerta —dijo, sin agregar nada más—. Alguien dijo que oyó tu nombre.

—Gracias —murmuró Sally-Anne.

—No hay de qué. Las mujeres lobo se ayudan entre ellas, ¿no? —Tracey sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse—. Vámonos de aquí —dijo y la agarró del brazo—. Antes de que vengan a buscarnos.

Se desaparecieron justo cuando se oyó el primer grito de alarma porque alguien había encontrado el cadáver en el suelo.

Abajo sólo estaba el cadáver de un hombre lobo. No volvería a molestar nunca a Sally-Anne Perks y ella era libre.

* * *

 **[1] I stand with those who suffer not with those who sold out (esta es una traducción del árabe palestino que me hicieron unos libios de la parte que rapea Shadia Mansour en Somos Sur, así que lo que está en el fic es traducción de traducción, iba a poner el original, pero como está en dialecto palestino y yo le pregunté a Libios no me lo supieron escribir en árabe exactamente).**

* * *

 **Este chiste tiene como 5.9K palabras. La verdad es que creí que me iba a salir más largo pero va a ser que no, gracias a dios. Anita Tijoux es una rapera chilena a la que además de todo quería presentarles. Me encanta su música y lo que hace. Y, por alguna razón, quedaba en esta historia de Sally-Anne Perks.**

 **Sally-Anne Perks sólo aparece como seleccionada a Hufflepuff en el primer libro y luego, cuando se supone que llaman a todos los estudiantes que van a presentar los TIMOs en orden alfabético, su nombre ya no aparece. Probablemente no es que haya dejado el colegio, sólo un error de Rowling, pero yo me agarré de allí para justificar esta historia. Sally-Anne desaparece porque es mordida y raptada por una manada de hombres lobo poco preocupados por su educación que vive en la clandestinidad.**

 **La historia se desenvuelve entre la búsqueda de la libertad de Sally-Anne —y las respuestas que busca: ¿qué está pasando en el mundo mágico?— y el romper todo lazo con los lobos que la raptaron. Sin embargo, acaba en una sociedad mágica de la post-guerra que teme a las criaturas mágicas —lo cual lleva al odio— y las relega como ciudadanos de segunda clase.**

 **Empecé a escribir la historia de esa sociedad en un long fic llamado «Acónito y Verbena», pero aquí es sólo el escenario de fondo. Es la discriminación a la otredad y a lo diferente. Después de la guerra mágica, las opiniones empezaron a volverse más violentas y acabamos en esto. Ese long fic era la historia de cómo había nacido este escenario. Aquí es sólo el escenario, el fondo. Nunca puedo evitar acabar metiendo mis ideas políticas hasta en los fanfictions.**

 **En fin, el final es ambiguo y abierto en el sentido de que nos sabemos más de cómo va a vivir Sally-Anne, pero si sabemos que es libre de la manada y de Lucian —sobre todo, del poder que el alfa tiene sobre ella—. Espero que les haya gustado como para aguantar mi nota.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 17 de agosto de 2027_


End file.
